Gel Canister
"Seen a lot of strange before, but this takes the cake..." A Secret Skill and memento unlocked after the player has created a "New Game+" Nothing special needs to be done to unlock the Gel Cannister; it simply appears in the Armory in a New Game+ (note that this item is only available on the Steam download). Speaking to Zia about this Skill will summon a pet Sentry Turret in the Bastion. Description "A viscous substance of unknown origin, contained in a scientific aparatussic. It's probably not a problem, probably. Might as well smash it open and see what it does." Dialogue To Rucks: "What do you make of this? It doesn't look like something from the City." *''"Some things just ain't meant for this world. But who're we to judge?"'' To Zulf: "Was this crafted by the Ura by any chance? Any idea who could have made it?" *''" 'You show me whoever made this,' Zulf says, 'and I'll show you a scientific genius.'"'' To Zia: "Any idea what this does? Wonder what would happen if we were to break it open." *''"'Go on, open it,' she says. 'The worst that can happen already did, right?'"'' Gameplay The Kid will throw the Cannister like the Hand Grenade, and when it hits the ground, the Sentry Turret will face the direction the Kid was facing when he first threw it. The Sentry Turret has a small attack arc (roughly 45 degrees), and it should be noted that they are susceptible to attacks from behind, as they cannot turn around to defend themselves. However, the Sentry Turret's gunfire is quite powerful with a very high DPS compared to other types of turret in the game, making them highly useful to players wishing to have a fairly easy time surviving the Who Knows Where segments of the game. A skilled player can "castle" by putting their back fairly close to a corner of the map, then carefully deploying multiple turrets in such a way so that not only do they have a wider firing arc, but also a bit of overlap to allow them to concentrate gunfire. This strategy is complimented well with the Galleon Mortar and a Fang Repeater. The Galleon Mortar is used to shoot over your turrets and damage or finish off far away enemies, or enemies that are too powerful to be cut down by gunfire alone; such as Scumbags and higher-tier Gasfellas. You will want to choose high damage mods for the Galleon Mortar like Rapid Bombs, Blast System, and High-Explosive Charges; as your turrets will not stop firing for a second, thus any enemy you hit will most likely suffer a fatal strike from the mortar. A Fang Repeater equipped with the Tracking Critter, Double Clip and Flurry Bolts mods rounds out your defensive capabilities by making short work of flying/swarming enemies such as Peckers via a high rate of fire, good spread and low chance to miss. Trivia * The item is a direct reference to the Aperture Science Sentry Turrets which appear in the game Portal. * Although the game spells the word canister as "cannister", this is not incorrect. The "cannister" spelling is merely obsolete in the English language. This may fit in with the general theme of arrested societal development in the world of Bastion, as well as quaint forms of descriptive narration. Category:Mementos Category:Secret Skills